The Quest of Time
by keelykelly
Summary: Louis invented a time machine and accidentally zapped Corinne into the twelfth century. There's just one problem. He doesn't know how to bring her back. Corinne meets a girl named Kayley, that turns out to be a lot like her. But when trouble strikes, she's got to help with the Quest for Camelot, while trying to figure out how to get back to the seventeenth century.
1. Prologue

Corinne D'artagnon, a twenty year old, blond haired blue eyed nusketeer, knocked on King Louis' office door.

Louis almost immediately opened the door, his brown eyes sparkling "Hi!"

Corinne chuckled "You wanted to see me?"

"Yes. I'm working on this new invention and I wanted you to see it."

"Okay."

Louis led her up the stairs and into a large room "There it is!"

Corinne looked to where he pointed, her eyebrows raising "It's… um… It's…" she had no idea what it was. It had an odd shape and… well. She thought the contraption in the training room looked odd, she had no idea. Okay, it looked like a giant wooden egg with the inside hollowed out and lots of accessories "Louis?"

"Yes?"

"What is it?"

Louis chuckled "I had a feeling you'd ask."

Corinne placed her hands on her hips "Well, it's big, odd and looks like nothing I've ever seen before. What is it?"

"You'll see." He took a potted flower off of a shelf and sat it inside the mschine, then he began to turn some knobs that were on the outside "Name a date."

"Um…" Corinne shrugged "The twelfth century."

"Okay." He turned the knobs "Get ready." He said.

Corinne quickly distanced herself as far as possible "What is it supposed to do?"

Louis pulled a long rope that was connected to the inside of the machine "Wait for it…" there was a small beep, then nothing happened. Louis sighed "Well, I guess it didn't work."

Corinne sighed with relief "Maybe it's for the best. What was it?"

Louis shrugged "Maybe." Then he gasped "Wait! I think I know what I forgot! Be right back. Then he ran from the room."

Corinne shook her head and smiled as she leaned against the wall "Louis. You are crazy."

She stared at the machine. Did it just move?

She shook her head "Corinne, you're just imagining things."

The machine gave a low groan, and a bright light began to form on the inside.

Corinne stared at it. Was this good or bad? She ran over to the door "Louis!" she called down the hall "Come here! Quick!"

Louis ran into the room "What?"

Corinne pointed to the machine "Is that right?"

"I don't know." Louis answered.

The light suddenly shot from the machine and hit Corinne. The explosion was blinding. When it settled, the machine was still there, but Corinne was gone.

"Corinne?" Louis called frantically "Oh no." he looked over at the time machine. "Corinne's somewhere in the twelfth century, and the machine's still here!" Now. He had to find a way to get her back… before her friends found out.

**(A/N: Let me know what you think! Enjoy!)**


	2. In the Twelfth Century

"**Whoa!" Corinne shouted **as she fell through the air. Luckily though, she landed in a relatively soft patch of grass "Oi." She shook her head as she sat up "Where am I?" She looked up to see something falling towards her. With a yelp, she rolled to the side, and a small flower in a pot landed beside her.

"Oh you're kidding." Corinne stood up and looked around "What happened, exactly? Where am I?" from where she was standing, she could tell that she was on a mountain… and that's about it. Then, she heard something. It sounded like singing.

_**I will fly on my father's wings**_

_**To places I have never been**_

_**There is so much I've never seen**_

_**And I can feel**_

_**His heart beats still and I will do great things**_

_**On my father's wings.**_

Corinne turned towards the direction of the voice "Well, at least I know there's a human up here." Then she started in that direction.

_**Someday with his spirit to guide me  
And his memory beside me  
I will be free to**_

_**Fly on my father's wings  
To places I have never been  
There is so much I've never seen  
And I can feel his heartbeat still  
And I will do great things  
On my father's wings**_

She finally spotted a girl standing at the edge of a small cliff singing. She had brown hair and appeared to be right around Corinne's age.

_**On my father's wings**_

The girl finished singing and spotted Corinne staring at her.

"Who are you?" she asked, walking down to where she was.

"Corinne." Corinne answered "And you are?"

"Kayley." Her eyes were hazel colored "It's a pleasure to meet you." She stared at her for a second "You're not from around here, are you?"

"I'm not sure." Corinne answered "But I'm guessing no." she blew a stand of hair from her face "The king of France invented some machine that zapped me here."

"The King of France?" Kayley repeated.

"Yeah."

"Hm. I didn't know King Arthur was an inventor."

Corinne's eyebrows rose "King Arthur?" she looked around warily "Where am I?"

"France." Kayley answered "The King lives in Camelot."

"Oh boy." Corinne rubbed her forehead "This… is not good. What century am I in?"

Kayley cocked her head "The twelfth. Why?"

"Twelfth!?" Corinne shook her head "Would you believe me if I told you I was from the seventeenth?"

"No."

"Okay. Then I won't tell you."

Kayley was about to say something when a voice interrupted her "Kayley! Come in please!"

"That's my Mom." Kayley said "Would you like to come?"

"If I'm not intruding." Corinne sighed "I don't have anywhere else to go."

"Then come on." Kayley smiled encouragingly "Maybe my mom will have an idea."

When they reached the house, Kayley introduced Corinne to her mother, Lady Juliana.

"I'm sorry to barge in like this." Corinne said "But…"

"Don't worry about it." Lady Juliana smiled "It's good for Kayley to have a girl her age around here." She turned to her daughter "Kayley, go do your chores."

"Yes Mom." Kayley headed for the door "Ever been on a farm, Corinne?"

"Are you kidding?" Corinne laughed "I was raised on one!"

"Would you like to help?"

"I'd love to."

"Then come on."

While they worked they chatted companionably about this and that.

"So, Kayley." Corinne said, forking some hay to a cow "I heard you singing earlier. If you don't mind me asking, where's your dad?"

Kayley sighed "He died ten years ago, when I was ten."

"Oh. I'm sorry." Corinne sat the pitch fork down and wiped some sweat off of her forehead "My dad died when I was seven. He was a musketeer."

"Musketeer?" Kayley cocked her head confused "What's a musketeer?"

"Oh boy." Corinne thought for a second "What do you call the group of men that protect the king?"

"Knights."

"Okay. My dad was like a knight. Just a musketeer."

"Ah." Kayley nodded "I always wanted to be a knight, like my father." She rolled her eyes "But girls can't be knights and sit at the round table."

Corinne burst out laughing "Really?"

"Yeah." The brunette stared at her curiously "What's so funny?"

"Well, all my life, I wanted to be a musketeer like my father." Corinne explained "Everyone said that girls _couldn't _be musketeers."

"So what happened?"

"I met three girls." Corinne picked up the pitch fork and a garden rake "We trained." She tossed the pitch fork to Kayley "And…" she dropped into her favorite pose "We became musketeers!"

The two girls laughed as they stared a dual with the work utensils. They moved outside the barn so they'd have more room.

"Not bad!" Kayley laughed as Corinne flipped up onto a fence.

"I've had lots of practice."

Kayley was about to join her when the long, low sound of a horn floated through the air.

The two girls froze.

"What is that?" Corinne asked quietly.

Kayley suddenly gasped and ran towards the house.

"Kayley?" Corinne called "I might as well follow her." So she jumped off of the fence and ran after the other girl.


	3. Rupert

"Mother!" Kayley cried as she crashed through the door "Mother! Excalibur has been stolen!"

"So I heard." Lady Juliana said.

Corinne ran in the door "What happened?"

"Excalibur's been stolen!" Kayley repeated.

"Who?"

"Excalibur!"

Corinne shook her head "Who is Excalibur?"

"Excalibur is King Arthur's sword." Lady Juliana answered.

Corinne raised an eyebrow "He named his sword?"

"It's not an ordinary sword." Kayley said "It's magic."

"Yes, and in the wrong hands, very dangerous." Lady Juliana added.

"Okay, so let me get this straight." Corinne said slowly "King Arthur owns this magical sword, that has been stolen, probably by a bad guy, and we're all doomed?"

"No." Kayley said immediately "Because I'm going to go find it!"

"No!" Lady Juliana exclaimed "Absolutely not!"

"But Mother, Excalibur is missing. I must go after it."

Corinne glanced between the mother and the daughter. She had a feeling, this wasn't going to end so well.

Juliana stood from where she had been sitting at the table, holding a white dress in her hands "That's a job for a knight, not a young girl."

A stout lady came out of a room that was off to the side and started measuring Kayley. A feeling Corinne knew all too well from Viveca.

"But I want to be a knight!" Kayley said "Go on grand adventures! Fighting evil! Rescuing damsels in distress."

Corinne chuckled quietly. Sounds like something she would have said.

Kayley pulled her arm away from the stout woman "What is a damsel anyways?"

Lady Juliana rolled her eyes "Now Kayley, stand still and try on your new dress." She then forced the dress over her daughter's head.

"Just like Viveca." Corinne mumbled.

"Mother!" Kaylet wined "I don't want a new dress! I want to save Camelot! I know if you'd let me I could find Excalibur all on my own!"

"Alone?" Corinne questioned, her eyebrows raising.

"The knights will find the sword! And they'll do it by working together." Lady Juliana said. Clearing getting tired of the argument.

Kayley sighed "While I'm working here. Doing chores, fetching the eggs. Taking care of the house! Boring!" she crossed her arms "Where's the glory in that?"

"Kayley." Her mother practically begged "One day, you will learn what Camelot means. Until then, you'll stay here with me."

"Oh alright." Kayley pulled away from her mother and then pulled the dress off from over her head, threw it to her mom, then ran upstairs to her room.

Juliana sighed and looked towards a family tapestry that was hanging on the wall. Juliana, Kayley, and a man that Corinne guessed was the father "What would you do?"

Corinne glanced towards the stairs, then went up and found Kayley sitting on her bed.

"Your mother's right." Corinne said "You can't go alone."

Kayley groaned "But who would go with me? No one around here is 'brave' enough."

Corinne smiled "I'd go with you."

Kayley's head snapped up "Really?"

"Really." Corinne nodded towards the outdoors "Come on. We'd better go finish our chores."

They went back outside, Kayley grabbed a basket and directed Corinne towards the henhouse.

Kayley sighed as she and Corinne began to collect the eggs "How am I supposed to do great things, when I'm stuck here. With these silly chickens."

Corinne was about to answer when a dark figure stepped in front of the chicken house door.

Kayley spun around and gasped.

"Hello." He was wearing red armor with spikes on the shoulders and a red face mask with horns.

Corinne braced herself against the wall, her hand on her sword.

"Who are you?" Kayley demanded.

"Your worst nightmare." The man answered. He backed away from the door "Get them!"

So many men crowed into that small chicken house so fast, there was no way to move.

Corinne and Kayley's hands were twisted behind their backs and they were drug out of the chicken house. Corinne yanked against them, but the men never loosened their grip.

The men that weren't holding the two, shot fiery arrows through the windows and kicked in the door, throwing down torches as they burst through.

"Who are these guys?" Corinne whispered.

"I have no idea." Kayley answered.

The man in the red armor, walked into the house, and they would hear him talking "Knock knock."

"Who… Who are you?" Lady Juliana demanded a few seconds later, she gasped "Rupert."

Kayley gasped "That's the man that killed my father!"

"Not good." Corinne whispered.

"Juliana." Rupert said mockingly "I was in the neighborhood and thought I'd invade. How about a little kiss. I hear you're still single."

"Impertinent Pig!" Lady Juliana snapped.

"Well, I know where you get your attitude from." Corinne forced a small smile.

Kayley glanced at her warily "What do you think he wants?"

"I don't know, Kayley." Corinne answered "But I have a feeling that that missing sword has a lot to do with it."

"I demand you leave immediately!" Lady Juliana demanded.

"So rude!" Rupert scoffed "And after I came all this way, just to see you."

"What do you want?"

"Camelot!" Rupert answered _**"! Let's go back to war and violence**_

I'm so bored with peace and SILENCE !"

Corinne's eyebrows rose "Is he… singing?"

_**Nights of evil, filled with fear  
Your worst dream, that's my idea of fun!**_

"You're mad!" Lady Juliana snapped.

Rupert scoffed "I'm so glad you noticed. I've been working on it for years."

_**Let darkness find it's sad ways;  
Let's go back to good old bad days  
No more foolish acts of kindness  
Arthur and his kingdom will be mine !  
**_"And Dear Juliana. You're going to help me."

Corinne's eyebrows furrowed as she leaned closer to house.

"I would sooner die!" Lady Juliana hissed.

The men that were holding Kayley and Corinne drug them inside the house.

"I think you'll find you won't be able to resist!" Rupert laughed. In his hand was picture of Kayley from the tapestry. In one move, he chopped her head off.

Lady Juliana gasped.

Corinne now was able to get a good look at Rupert.

He was definitely more scary without the red mask. His hair was red and he had beady black eyes that kept twitching.

Rupert walked over to Corinne "Oh. And who is this? There's not many blonds around here."

"Leave her alone!" Kayley snapped.

Rupert chuckled evilly as he stared at the blond "I think a king would take a liking to you. Enough to give up something to save you."

Corinne's mind flashed to Louis. He would probably give up anything to keep her safe. But, that was five hundred years in the future, and this was now.

Since she had one man on each side of her, that were big and really strong, Corinne picked both of her feet up off the ground and rammed them into Rupert's stomach. The force made Rupert groan in pain and grip his stomach, but it knocked the two men over that were holding Corinne, and they released her. Corinne's hands hit the floor and her feet flew up, catching Rupert right beneath the jaw, causing him to step back a little dizzy. Then she kicked his feet out from under him. He flew back and landed on the table that was in the middle of the room, causing it break in two.

"Wow." Kayley breathed as Corinne dropped into a musketeer stance.

"Get her!" Rupert screamed in rage.

Corinne ran over to where Juliana and the others were standing. There was nowhere to go. She was trapped… again.

Two _bigger _men grabbed her this time and Rupert got back to his feet "You are a feisty one, aren't you."

"I've been told that before." Corinne snapped.

Rupert just chuckled as he turned back to Kayley "And now for you."

"Don't you dare harm her!" Lady Juliana cried.

Rupert looked back at her "Follow my plan, and she won't be hurt."

Then they moved outside, where Rupert continued his song.

_**Years from now, no one will bother  
To recall your good King Arthur  
Because all of this will be mine !**_

From the song, Corinne picked up that he was going to use Lady Juliana's wagons to get inside the protective walls of Camelot. Inside the wagons would be his army.

But what really got Corinne worried, was when Rupert pulled out a small bottle of green stuff and poured it into the well.

He scooped up one of the chickens and an axe, and tossed them in. A few seconds later, the chicken came flying back out with an axe head.

"They're turning into a mechanical army." Corinne said under her breath.

As they continued to watch, one by one, or two. Rupert's men all became mechanical creatures.

The two men holding Corinne handed her over to the one that was holding Kayley and ran for his turn.

Then, the one holding Kayley let go and went.

Corinne and Kayley looked at their free hands, then backed out of sight.

Lady Juliana glanced back at them "Go on to Camelot." She whispered "Warn Arthur."

Kayley shook her head "I won't leave you here!"

"Kayley. Rupert will be in Camelot in three days. Take the main road, get there before us."

"But mother!" Kayley shook her head as Corinne began to tug on her hand.

"Go!" Lady Juliana said "While you have the chance."

Corinne started pulled Kayley through a small opening that was in the wall near them, but Kayley still resisted.

"Go Kayley!" Lady Juliana instructed "You're our only hope!"

Kayley finally nodded and reluctantly followed Corinne. They heard her whisper "Good luck Dear." Right before they ran towards the stables.

"We'll have to take a back way." Kayley whispered "Come on."

While they were sneaking around, a giant bird-like creature appeared.

Kayley gasped, grabbed Corinne's hand and drug her under a small rock ledge.

"What is that?" Corinne asked.

"A griffin." Kayley answered "It's part eagle part Lion."

"Charming." Corinne mumbled.

"Ah, my faithful pet." Rupert said, stepping up to the griffin.

Corinne groaned "The only time I like being this close to a villain is when I'm winning." she whispered.

"Panic, sweeps across the land." Rupert said to the griffin.

"Precisely master."

Corinne leaned over to Kayley "It talks?"

Kayley nodded then mouthed "Unfortunantly." Then they resumed their attention to the conversation above their heads.

"My plan is perfect!"

"Precisely master."

"And now Excalibur, is mine."

The griffin groaned "This is where we enter the grey area."

"Excuse me?" Rupert said "You lost Excalibur? How!?"

"I was attacked by a falcon." The griffin explained.

Corinne held up her fingers to compare the size between a griffin and a falcon. Now _that_ had to be humiliating.

Kayley swallowed the urge to laugh at Corinne's amused face. This girl was definitely different.

"What?" Rupert groaned "My magnificent beast out witted by a puny little pigeon."

"It wasn't a pigeon." The Griffin corrected "It was a falcon! With silver wings."

"Silver wings! Ooh scary!" Rupert mocked, then he grabbed the bird's ears and forced his head to the ground "Where is the sword now?"

Corinne and Kayley crept a little closer.

"In a place of untold danger. The Forbidden Forest." The Griffin said "Precisely Master."

Kayley looked back at Corinne and nodded, and the two girls ran to the barn that was nearby. They heard the griffin screech as they grabbed two horses, mounted up and rode down the road.

"Which way to Camelot?" Corinne asked.

"There's a crossroad." Kayley said "It'll tell us which way to go."

Corinne glanced back "We have company!"

The metallic men were right behind them and approaching fast.

Kayley glanced back and gasped as spears came flying out of one man's hand. The spears flew past the girl and chopped down a tree right in front of them.

The girls stopped the horses and ran them around the three quickly.

"They're getting closer!" Kayley gasped.

"I'd noticed." Corinne mumbled "If only my friends were here. Renee could knock all of them off their… pigs…" she shook her head "With one swing of her sling shot."

When they came to the cross road, Kayley stopped her horse. Looked back and forth between the two streets, then glanced back at the men.

Corinne pointed towards the sign that said Camelot "Right?"

"No." Kayley answered, turning her horse "Left!"

"But your mother said to go to Camelot!" Corinne called as she followed Kayley.

"We have to find Excalibur!" Kayley called back to her.

A dark, dense wood came into view. When they reached the entrance the horses spooked, knocking the girls off their backs.

Corinne shook her head as the horses ran away, leaving them laying on the ground "Oi. At least the sand was soft."

Kayley jumped to her feet "Their coming! Quick!"

Corinne got to her feet and followed Kayley in through the over hanging vines and trees "Why do I get this feeling that it's called 'forbidden' for a reason?"

As they ran, the machinery was right behind them. One of them had long chains for arms, and huge spiked balls for hands, just busted everything that was in his way, while the girls had to jump and shove.

As the jumped over a log, Corinne couldn't help but notice a bunch of little green eyeballs that popped out of the ground and watched them. _"This place is really starting to scare me."_ Corinne thought. Then she skid to a stop and looked down at an, at least, eighty foot drop that ended in a pond.

Apparently, Kayley had been looking back, 'cause she ran right into Corinne, sending them both flying over the edge

**(So, what do you think? Kayley and Corinne have **_**a lot **_**in common. I hope you are enjoying this story! I await at least one review before posting next chapter, thank! Happy Readingz!)**


	4. The Forbidden Forest

Apparently, Kayley had been looking back, 'cause she ran right into Corinne, sending them both flying over the edge.

When they landed in the water, they both came up sputtering.

"Well." Corinne said, pushing her hair out of her face "That was refreshing."

Kayley laughed "What are we caught in?"

Corinne pulled at the thin, kind of sticky stuff that was wrapped around her "I think it's a…"

"Hey!" A stern voice growled, stopping her mid-sentence "This is _my _net."

Corinne and Kayley looked over and spotted a man. He couldn't be much older than they were. His was tall with red hair and he held a long stick in his hand.

Just then, the mechanical men, along with the axe-chicken, jumped down into the water.

"We are doomed." Corinne mumbled, trying desperately to get free.

A falcon screeched as it flew past them, the sun reflecting off of its wings.

One of the men picked up the chicken and threw it at the boy that was standing off to the side.

He simply leaned out of the way and the chicken stuck in a tree. He then ran between the two metal-men knocked one into the water and then, using his stick, knocked the biggest of them in the head, making him momentarily dizzy.

The one with the balls and chains rose up out of the water behind the young man. The boy tossed him up in the air. And a stump, that was sitting on the shore nearby, opened its mouth, shot out a tongue and ate the mechanical man.

Corinne's eyebrows rose "Stumps that eat metal. What next?" she couldn't help but notice how much interest the falcon was taking into the situation.

Then, to get rid of the last monster, the boy hit a vine with his stick, causing a large branch to swing out and hit the monster, tossing him over to another part of the pond where a whirl pool appeared… and the mechanical men were gone.

"Whoa." Kayley said as she managed to get free from the net "That was incredible. How you smashed those creatures, how you avoided that… that thing! You're amazing!"

Corinne stood up and tapped the other girl on the shoulder "Um, Kayley." She pointed to where the boy was observing some ripped parts of his net.

Kayley rolled her eyes "You're not even listening to me."

The boy groaned "Great. It took me six weeks to make this net."

"Is that all?" Corinne asked, shaking a part of it off her foot.

"You saved our lives." Kayley said "Thank you."

"Well," the boy shrugged "Everyone makes mistakes."

Corinne shook her head "He's one of _those _guys."

Kayley put her hands on her hips "Oh. I get it. This is where King Arthur sends his unfunny jesters, right?"

The boy laughed slightly "And now I'll thank you."

"For what?"

"For Reminding me why I'm a hermit!" He dropped his net and stormed out of the pond "Good day!"

Kayley looked back at Corinne "What did I say?"

"A lot." Corinne answered, stepping up onto the shore.

Kayley sighed then ran after the boy "Wait! What's your name?"

"It's Garret."

"Well I'm Kayley!" Kayley ran up and grabbed his shoulder "Garret! Why won't you look at me when I'm talking to you."

Corinne shook her head as Kayley gasped.

"Oh." Kayley stepped back slightly "I didn't realize you were…"

"What?" Garret interrupted "Tall? Rugged? Handome?"

Corinne chuckled slightly "Blind."

Garret's eyebrows furrowed "Who are you? I thought there was only one girl?"

"No." Corinne answered "I'm Corinne."

"Ah." Then Garret continued walking.

Corinne thought she heard someone say something about a moving bush, but she didn't see anything when she looked around.

The falcon went flying over to Garret screeching.

"Not now Ayden." Garret said, trying to shoo the bird away.

"Oh look." Kayley said "Your falcon has silver wings."

"Really?" Garret asked, slightly mocking "I'll have to take your word for that."

Corinne shook her head "What is it with men and their sarcastic comments?"

"No, it means he knows where Excalibur is!" Kayley said.

"Course he does." Garret said "In Camelot. You know, big castle lots of flags."

"No! Rupert has stolen it and has taken my mother hostage! That's why I'm here! I must find the sword and return it to Arthur, or Camelot and my mother are doomed."

"And possibly the future of France." Corinne added. Wondering what would happen if Rupert really did take over. Her future would be different, that's for sure.

Garret was talking to the falcon now "Excalibur is here?" the bird chirped excitedly "Right. We're going after it!"

Kayley sighed with relief "Great."

Garret chuckled slightly "Not you. Me and Ayden. We work alone."

"What is it with people and wanting to work alone around here?" Corinne shook her head "Just let us come, please."

"No."

"And why not?" Kayley demanded.

Garret shook his head and tapped his stick on the rock e was standing on

"_**I know the sound of each rock and stone**_  
_**And I embrace what others fear."**_

Corinne cocked her head as the rock Garret was standing on began to rise in the air. "Another song?"

_**You are not to roam in this forgotten place,  
**_"Come on!" Kayley said, grabbing onto a crack in the rising tower "We have to keep up with him!"

Corinne nodded and followed__The girls quickly climbed up the rock, trying not to lose Garret.

_**Just the likes of me are welcome here.**_

._**Everything breathes and I know each breath**_

_**For me it means life for others it's death.**_

They pulled themselves up onto flat ground and watched as Garret walked across a fallen tree.

_**It's perfectly balanced, perfectly planned,**_

He walked over to what a thick stream of water was falling. He put his stick into it and created a little walkway._**  
More than enough for this man.**_

When the girls reached it, Corinne ran through quickly. She looked back to see Kayley still in the opening observing it closely "I wouldn't do that if I were you."

No sooner had the words some out of her mouth, than Kayley got doused with water. Corinne laughed and grabbed her hand "Come on! We can't lose him!"

Garret led them through moving tree roots, which Corinne was pretty sure she saw an eyeball on the tree, but decided not to pay too much attention.

Garret then went walking through the middle of a bunch of huge flowers, that opened when he touched them and had some sort of viney thing with a round orange top on the inside. We'll just call them pods.

"He did that on purpose." Corinne mumbled, she turned to Kayley "After you."

Kayley carefully followed Garret through the pods. The pods looked at her curiously, then began to swing at her.

Kayley shrieked and dodged.

Corinne sighed and followed, having a bit easier time dodging the punching plants.

Then they were led through water that rose up to create steps, that weren't so easy to climb. A rock slide that led to purple flying flowers, and finally stopped at the top of a ledge.

Corinne huffed as she pulled herself up onto the rock then pulled Kayley up "Now I've seen everything."

"Well you know," Kayley said to Garret "I stand alone too."

Corinne rolled her eyes "Look. No one can do anything alone! We need to work _together._"

Garret glanced in her direction curiously "Together?"

"Yes." Corinne answered "Anything that I have ever accomplished was done because I had my friends there to help me! If everyone keeps on insisting on working alone, we're just going to fail!"

Garret groaned "Alright, alright. Just don't give me any trouble." Then he started walking away.

Corinne sighed with relief "Thank you… for now."

Everyone fell silent as they walked.

"Corinne?" Kayley said a few moments later "You're awfully quiet."

"Maybe that's a good thing." Garret stated.

"I was just thinking." Corinne said, ignoring Garret's comment.

Garret waved at her "Then by all means, don't stop."

Kayley rolled her eyes "What were you thinking about?"

"A boy I know." Corinne sighed "Knew."

"Knew?" Garret asked, still walking.

"Yeah." Corinne shrugged "I guess you could say that it's his fault I'm here. And I think he's the only one that can get me back home." She pushed some hair from her face "But I don't think he knows how."

"Home?"

"Yeah." Corinne laughed slightly "The seventeenth century."

Garret stopped abruptly "How old are you?"

"Negative four hundred and eighty." Corinne answered "But don't dwell on that thought."

"Uh-huh." Garret nodded "Never mind."

Kayley ran ahead of Garret and looked around.

"Be careful." Garret warned.

Kayley continued forward, running her hand along some bright yellow flowers that were above her head.

One of them opened and dumped its sticky purple contents on Garret's head.

Corinne swallowed a laugh as Garret groaned in frustration.

"This is a fine mess you've gotten us into, Ayden." He said to the falcon.

"Hey, this isn't so bad." Kayley said, not knowing all the effects she was triggering from the forest. Behind her, part of the ground came up like a monster, Garret whooped it on the head with his stick.

"I don't know why you make such a fuss." Kayley continued. Thick thorns started to uncurl towards her.

Garret also stopped them with his stick.

"I've had a tougher time collecting eggs."

Corinne picked a rock up off the ground "Here." She tossed it to Garret.

"Thank you." A giant grass monster came up behind Kayley and was about to eat her. But Garret through the rock and knocked the monster back into the ground "Trouble trouble trouble." Garret mumbled as Ayden landed on his arm.

"With a capital T?" Corinne guess finished.

"Exactly." Garret nodded, then he glared in Kayley's direction.

"Come on." Corinne said "We've got to keep moving."

"Who made you the boss?" Garret mumbled as they started after Kayley.

"No one." Corinne answered "But it's awfully hard to follow the leader when the leader's not moving."

"Hm."


	5. Dragon Country

**Louis was working **frantically on his time machine "Maybe if I turn the time module around." He said to himself "And switch the impactor. Then maybe it'll bring her home."

A few moments later, he stepped away from the machine and tried it. A beam of light, just like the one that had zapped Corinne, flew out and hit a large oak table. Then the table was gone.

Louis sighed "How am I ever going to get her back home?"

**The air had** turned deep and musty. The heavy fog had taken on a yellowish-green color.

Corinne looked around. There were no trees. Only dead stumps, and Ayden's screeches only added to the effect.

Garret got down on one knee and sniffed the air.

"Have you got a cold?" Kayley asked.

Garret shushed her "We're in dragon country."

"Oh. Right."

"Dragons?" Corinne shook her head "What next?"

There were hot geysers spraying up in certain places, but if you followed Garret, it was pretty safe.

They started climbing some odd steps, of sorts.

Corinne looked down at them "They kind of look like bones." But she quickly dismissed the thought.

"Are you sure this is Dragon country?" Kayley asked "Shouldn't there be a sign or something? It could say, Welcome To Dragon Country!"

Corinne's eyebrows rose, but she didn't say anything.

"You don't think we'll see any, do you?" Kayley looked over at Corinne who simply shrugged "Is a group of dragons a pack or a flock? Is it a gag or a pride? Is it a herd?"

"Quiet!" Garret snapped.

"Did you hear something?"

"No." Garret rolled his eyes "I just want you to be quiet."

Corinne laughed quietly as Kayley huffed and placed her hands on her hips.

Garret glanced over in Corinne's direction "You're awfully quiet for a girl."

"Well, this isn't the first time that I've been in a situation where it was best to remain silent." Corinne answered.

"Ah."

They continued for a little while. Corinne looked back to see how Kayley was doing. The brown haired girl was walking backwards looking up.

"Watch out for that ro…" Corinne stopped short when Kayley's foot went _into _the rock. Then came back out covered in green gooey stuff "Egg."

She watched Kayley shake her foot till the goo was off, then a loud screech was heard overhead.

Just then, something crashed to the ground behind Corinne. She spun around to see a large oak table smashed to pieces. "Where did that come from?" she wondered. She looked up in just enough time to see a large, dark shadow pass over.

"Garret?" Kayley cried "Garret! Where are you?"

Two hands came out of a giant egg shell that was nearby, grabbed Corinne and Kayley and pulled them into it.

"Sh." Garret said quietly.

Corinne sighed "Big eggshell."

Kayley slowly go to her knees and looked around, then she gasped "Dragon!"

"Where!?" A voice said "I don't see any dragons!"

Kayley turned towards the voice and came face to face with a blue dragon. She let out an ear piercing scream and scrambled backwards, tripping over Corinne and breaking the eggshell in the process.

Garret jumped to his feet, holding is stick ready.

Corinne looked to were the dragons had been "But… You're dragons."

"Oh no, Corny." The voice said "Someone's found out hiding spot."

"Shut up, Cricketball." A second voice said "Let me handle this."

A clawed hand appeared from inside a nearby eggshell "We are dragons! Ferocious hungry dragons! So go away before we eat you!" then he began to make growling sounds and moving his claws like it was a monster. It created a nice shadow though.

Corinne huffed "Shadow puppets."

Garret grunted "What have I run into this time?"

Another hand appeared and tapped the first hand "Good show Corny, now let me have a go." This one made his fingers into a bunny and started humming while moving it back and forth.

"Oh, you're kidding." Corinne breathed "I thought dragons were supposed to be scary."

"Oh great." The voice that belonged to the one called Corny, said "Bunny's dead." Then they began to fight.

Garret knocked on the shell with his stick. The argument immediately came to an end.

Two dragon heads appeared. On short and round, the other on a long thin neck.

"Please, don't hurt us." The long necked one said.

Garret shook his head "And I thought you were ferocious dragons."

The shorter one, that Corinne identified his voice as Corny shook his head "Well… not exactly. The real ferocious ones are those fire breathing bullies out there."

"Yes." The long necked one agreed "They're always picking on us, calling us names, pushing us around! I hate them!"

"What are you?" Garret asked.

"Well, Frankly, we're the reason cousins shouldn't marry."

They rolled out of the eggshell to reveal that they were one, very big, two headed dragon.

"I'll take your word for it." Corinne said. She stood to her feet and went to stand beside Kayley.

"Oh!" the long necked one said "Enchanté, Mademoiselles, I'm Devon." He pointed to the shorter head "And this growth on my neck is Cornwall."

"But you can call me Corny for short." Cornwall said.

Corinne looked towards the sky "Oh brother."

"Yes," Devon said "Short on wit, manner and charm. Everything I hold dear."

Cornwall grabbed Devon's snout "How about holding your breath!"

"Come on, girls. Let's go." Garret said, walking away.

Corinne gladly followed.

"Hey hey!" Devon called after them "Where're you going?"

"To save Camelot!" Kayley answered at the same time Corinne said "Nowhere."

"Camelot?" Devon repeated "The restaurants, the Theaters."

"The waitresses, the actresses," Cornwall continued.

"The dragons." Devon finished.

Corinne spun around "What!?"

The two headed creature suddenly gasped "Dragons!?"

Just then, a massive black dragon swooped down, roaring loudly.

"Let's go!" Corinne shouted.

Kayley grabbed Garret's hand and ran.

The black dragon began to blow fire at Cornwall and Devon.

"Good thing they're fireproof." Corinne mumbled as she kept running.

Up ahead, there was a small tunnel in the rocks, but it wasn't very big. It opened up to reveal a waterfall and lake. But what was falling down the waterfall and into the lake wasn't water. It looked like some sort of green acid… and yes, it was boiling.

Across the middle was a line of eggs.

"Wait!" Kayley cried as she, Garret and Corinne skid to a stop and the blue dragon started jumping across "What is this?"

"Don't worry!" Cornwall called "It's perfectly safe."

Garret stuck the end of his stick into the acid… and the end of the stick was burned away.

"Safe?" Corinne asked with disbelief.

"As long as you don't step in it." Cornwall answered.

Kayley pulled Garret out onto the first egg, then continued across. Corinne followed.

The black dragon reappeared. But this time, he wasn't alone.

"He brought some dinner guests!" Corinne called to the others as she jumped to another egg. She watched as Garret began to fall backwards, but Ayden pushed him back upright.

"Hurry!" Kayley called.

"You think this is easy?" Garret responded.

Corinne held her breath. She preferred being a thousand feet above the ground, on the roof of the castle, fighting with the king's crazy cousin! Just then, a Dragon stuck his head out from the acid water fall and blew a stream of fire between Corinne and Garret.

"Corinne!" Kayley shouted.

"Don't worry about me!" Corinne called back, trying to keep her balance on the egg that was starting to roll "I'm fine!"

Then, the dragon dove into the acid, causing two giant waves. One pushed Garret over to the others. The other wave sent Corinne flying back to the other side.

"Oh no!" Devon shouted "She didn't make it!"

"Run!" Corinne shouted "Go! I'm right behind you!"

Garret frowned "No she isn't."

"Just trust her." Katley said as she dragged him away "She's different. Trust me."

The dragon in the pond flew out, sending a spray of green acid everywhere.

The other two dragons watched as Kayley, Garret and the blue dragon ran. They didn't seem to notice Corinne beneath them.

The blond smiled, and just as the dragons began to fly off, she jumped and grabbed onto one of their tails.

The dragons flew straight up into the air and continued to chase her friends.

"So glad I'm not afraid of heights!" Corinne gasped as she held on for dear life.

The dragons began to blow more fire at the runaways, till they had them trapped in a little

cove.

Corinne had managed to get up onto the one dragon's back. It was quite a view.

"It's another dragon!" Cornwall gasped as large shadow was seen through the green fog.

"That's not a dragon!" Kayley cried as the griffin blew away the mist "It's a Griffen! And

Rupert! They've found us!"

Corinne stood up on the dragons back, then leapt off of his head and landed beside her fiends "Hi. Told you I'd catch up."

"Quick!" Devon shouted "Down here!" then he jumped into a hole.

Ayden screeched, then followed.

"Works for me." Corinne said as she jumped in.

Kayley grabbed Garret's arms and pulled him down too, leaving the dragons and the villains to face each other.

They slid downward swiftly. The hard rock reminded Corinne very much of the slide that led to the training room _"Which means it's probably a hard landing." _ She thought as she straightened herself out.

The Dragons hit bottom first, and apparently hit something sharp, because they yelped in pain and began to jump around.

Corinne landed on her feet, but before she had a chance to move, Kayley came flying through the entrance and hit her, before rolling away.

Corinne was on her knees, when Garret came flying down and knocked her back to the ground.

Corinne groaned as she pushed herself back up "So glad the dragons went first."

Kayley gasped for air as she looked around "Are you sure we're safe down here?"

"It's a lot safe down here than it is up there." Cornwall answered as he and Devon were trying to get the spike out that they had landed on "We know all the best escapes routes." They pulled the spike out "We've been dodging those bullies since we were two hundred years old." Then he threw the spike back.

Corinne ducked to avoid being hit, but Garret wasn't so lucky. The spike whopped him in the head, knocking him back down.

"Were we ever that young?" Devon asked.

"Of course we were, You moron." Cornwall snapped.

"I'm not a moron!"

"Yes you are!"

"No I'm not!"

Garret groaned as Corinne helped him back to his feet "With all that bickering. I'm surprised you haven't fried each other."

Corinne smirked "No kidding."

"Fry?" Devon questioned "We can't even simmer." To demonstrate, he tried to blow fire. But barely a smidgen of smoke came out.

"Yeah, unlike most dragons, he can't breathe fire or fly." Cornwall said "Sad really."

"Well, excusez-moi, Mr. Self-Denial." Devon retorted "But _we _can't breathe fire or fly."

"Only because you're holding me back!" Cornwall snapped.

Corinne looked around as the sound of a piano started "What…?"

"If I didn't have you, I could do a lot of things!" Cornwall continued "_**I'd be rocking with the dinos**_

_**Swinging with the rhinos**_

_**I'd de-dragonize this cave in a minute**_

Corinne's face-palmed "Another song? Really!?"

_**Cornwall, they would sing**_

_**'Cause I would be the dragon king**_

_**I would love this world without you in it!**_

_**If I didn't have you!**_

Devon- _**If you didn't have me?**_

Cornwall- _**If I didn't have you!**_

Devon- _**Well, how about if I didn't have you, huh?**_

Both- _**Oh, what I could be if there was only me!**_

_**Oh, what I'd do if I didn't have you!**_

At one point, Kayley tried to get them to stop bickering, but only sent them into another verse of the song.

About two minutes later, they finally ended the song.

"Thank you, thank you very much." Devon called "Devon just left the building."

"You've never sung before have you?" Cornwall asked, looking up at Devon, which resulted in him getting punched.

Kayley clapped for them, then waved to the others "Come on, guys."

Corinne shook her head and smiled "Amusing."

Garret raised an eyebrow "Really?"

"Slightly."

"Ah."

"So…" Corinne called to the dragons "Where's the exit?"

"This way." Devon answered, pointing down a tunnel.

As they walked, it was pretty quiet… surprisingly. Corinne glanced around at all the different tunnels. They made her miss home even more. So many times had she and her friends used the secret passageways that were in the palace. Her friends… in the three short years they had known each other, they'd been through everything together. They knew the importance of team work and friendship. They had always been there for her. If only she could get back to them.


	6. Garret's story and Constellations

"Well," Garret said as they stepped out of the cave and into bright sunlight "The good news is, we're out of dragon country." He turned to face the others "The better news is, this is where we say goodbye."

"B… but you can't leave us here!" Devon gasped "If we try to go back, we'll be banished! Exiled!"

"Not to mention, kicked out." Cornwall added.

Corinne laughed slightly. Her guess, they just wanted to get away from the other dragons. But, who could blame them?

"Why?" Kayley asked.

"We just broke the Dragon's cardinal rule!"

Devon frowned slightly "What? Never wear brown shoes with a blue suit?"

Cornwall grabbed Devon's snout "No you Moron! Never help a human."

"_Yep. They just made that up." _Corinne thought.

Ayden came screeching up to them.

"Kayely, Corinne. Come." Garret said, anxious to leave the dragons "We must make camp before dark."

"Garret!" Kayley said "Let's take them with us. Please."

Garret sighed and looked over in Corinne's general direction.

"Well…" Corinne said "I've kind of grown attached to the two."

Garret groaned "Oh, I suppose so. But no more singing!"

"Agreed." Corinne said as they started down a slope "We could save _so _much time."

"How do you feel about an interpretive dance?" Devon asked as he and Cornwall struck a pose.

Kayley laughed and Corinne shook her head "Let's go."

Then they entered into the dense woods again,

After they had walked for a long time, Kayley stepped up next to Corinne "Corinne?"

'Hm?"

"Do you think you'll ever get home?"

"I don't know." Corinne shrugged "I hope so." She blew a strand of hair from her face "It's so confusing. Because, I'm in the past. But right now, the past is my present, even though my _real _present is in the future. And, what will happen to the future if I stay in the past?"

Garret laughed, which surprised them all "You're right. It is confusing. What did you do in the future?" he chuckled a bit.

Corinne rolled her eyes amused. Apparently, Garret found this funny "I protected the King."

"Like a knight?"

"Sort of. But we're called musketeers." Corinne subconsciously played with the handle of her sword "Me and my friends were the first girls to ever become musketeers."

"Well, if you never get back, you can come live with me." Kayley said "You've almost become like a sister."

Corinne smiled "Thanks."

"I'm starving." Cornwall suddenly said "All these heroics have worked up my appetite." Then he sniffed deeply "Hey, hey! Something smells delicious!"

Devon nodded "Hey, yes I could whip up a little something."

Corinne sniffed the air, then wrinkled her nose "I think someone made dinner out those friends of yours."

The two headed dragon gulped.

"We're just going to go… get some wood." Cornwall said, before he and Devon ran off.

Corinne shook her head and smiled. Boys were all the same. Whether they were dragon or human.

"Well, this is where we stop." Garret announced.

"Stop?"Kayley asked "But what about Excalibur?"

Garret shook his head "No one travels through the forbidden forest after dark."

Corinne looked around at the total darkness of the forest "I agree with Garret on this one. We can't keep going."

"Well," Kayley said, putting her hands on her hips "My father Sir Lionel would have!"

Corinne shook her head, but noticed the shocked expression that went over Garret's face. She turned her attention to where the dragons were trying to get a fire started.

"Come on, Baby! Light my fire!" Cornwall said, running a stick across some other sticks.

"You know, there's nothing more pathetic than a flame retarded dragon." Devon said, grabbing the stick away from Cornwall and commenced do the same thing the other dragon had been doing.

Cornwall looked up at Devon and grinned "Hey Devon! You blew fire!" when Devon looked down, Cornwall stopped him "No no, my mistake. Just hot air!"

Devon raised the stick to hit Cornwall with it. But the stick jumped out of his hand and ran away laughing. Then the sticks that were laying on the ground got up and followed.

Corinne groaned and face palmed "Oi. They're right. They are pathetic." She shook her head, then left the dragons to chasing the sticks.

Garret was talking to Kayley. Both seemed oblivious to the fact the Corinne had walked up.

"I knew your father." Garret said.

Kayley looked shocked "You did?"

Garret nodded "I used to live in Camelot. And I dreamt of becoming a knight."

Corinne stood back and listened with interest. Garret had been a stable boy, and one night a fire broke out. When he tried to save the horses, one of them kicked him, causing him to lose his sight. After he became blind no one thought he could become knight… Except Kayley's father.

"Any hope I had of becoming a knight, died with him." Garret finished

Corinne leaned against a tree and smiled as Kayley stepped towards him.

"I felt that way to." She said softly "But I knew he wouldn't want me to give up. He wouldn't want you to give up either. You're as good as any knight in Camelot."

Garret glanced in her direction "You really think so?"

Kayley just smiled.

Corinne chuckled softly "She likes him. He likes her, although he's too stubborn to ever admit it." She straightened up and approached them slowly "Hi."

"Hello." Kayley greeted "Where is Devon and Cornwall?"

Corinne leaned back, then rolled her eyes "Don't ask."

They were chasing a stick around in circle.

"So, Garret." Corinne asked "When did you come here?"

"About nine years ago." Garret answered.

"Why?"

"I… I didn't belong in Camelot." He glanced in the blonde's direction "So I left, and went somewhere I fit in."

"Then, how did you find Ayden?" Kayley asked.

"I didn't." Garret smiled "When I came to live here, Ayden found me."

The falcon flew over and landed on Corinne's shoulder. He was slightly damp and smelly.

"Did the dragon's eat you or something?" Corinne asked.

Ayden nodded and screeched, then flew over to Garret.

"So, he just appeared one day?" Corinne asked, watching the bird fly around.

"Mm-hm." Garret nodded "It was almost as if destiny were watching over me. He taught me all the secrets of the forest. What can harm you, and what can heal you." He smiled broadly "With Ayden as my eyes, I can survive anything. Here, I'll show you."

Corinne and Kayley say down on a raised tree root and watched.

"I take position. Face my fears." Garret took his stick and poked a Pod that was nearby. It's leaves unfolded and it's head came out.

"I take it they don't like being woken up." Corinne said.

Kayley laughed "Apparently not."

"And then I hold my ground, till the last possible moment." Garret continued "Waiting for Ayden's signal…" the pod's head flew forward about the same time Ayden screeched. Garret leaned out of the way, then hit the pod's head with his stick "See. It's easy."

Corinne nodded "Looks easy."

Garret raised an eye brow and held out his stick "Really? Then you try."

Corinne stood up and took the stick from him "Okay."

Kayley stood up and watched "She's so… different."

Garret chuckled slightly "I've noticed."

Corinne looked back at them "I'll take that to be a compliment."

"She just turned her back on the pod, didn't she?" Garret whispered.

"Yep." Kayley answered.

The pod shot its head out and Corinne easily leaned out of the way before whacking it with the stick "See. Easy."

Garret shook his head 'You are a strange Girl, Corinne."

She handed him his stick "I get that a lot. Trust me."

Garret nodded, then handed the stick to Kayley "Here. You try."

"Alright." Kayley approached the pod "No problem."

Garret walked over behind her and got her into position, then backed up.

Corinne shook her head as Kayley started swinging the stick like a baseball bat "That pod is going to hit her square in the side." And that is exactly what happened.

Kayley stumbled backwards and ran into Garret, who kept her from falling to the ground.

"Well," Garret said with a small laugh "You moving too soon."

"Uh-huh." Was all Kayley could think of to say.

Corinne looked over at the pod and held up her hand, to which the pod gave her a high-five, then when back to sleep.

"Behind your back!" Devon called as he and Cornwall came tearing into the clearing.

"Coming through!" Cornwall said.

"Stand clear!" Devon added as they pushed Garret and Kayley away from each other.

Cornwall leaned over to Garret "Nice try buddy."

Corinne leaned back into a tree and groaned "What I would give for something to hit them with right now."

Ayden screeched beside her. She turned to see him flying right above the pod.

Corinne smiled mischievously "Wake him up, will ya. And, don't let him hit me."

Ayden nodded then started pulling on the leaves.

"Devon, Cornwall." Corinne called, standing between the dragons and the pod. She could hear the plant behind her unfolding "Come here."

"Yes?" Devon said as Cornwall waggled his eyebrows.

Corinne smiled "Heads up." Ayden screeched and she ducked quickly. The pod flew ofer her head and hit the dragons right in the stomach.

There was a round of laughs as Corinne stood back up "Sorry. Had to do it."

"Don't worry." Devon waved her off "We're rubber."

"Come on. We need to get some sleep." Garret said as he lowered himself to the ground.

"What about some fire?" Cornwall asked.

Corinne shook her head "Fire would create smoke, and that would lead Rupert right to us. We can't take that chance."

"Oh, fine." The dragons wandered off a bit "Good night."

Corinne sat down on the ground and leaned back against a tree root as she looked up at the clear sky. The stars were bright and casting a warm glow on the earth. She smiled as she looked up at the constellations.

Kaylet joined her "What's up?"

Corinne laughed softly "The stars." She glanced over at Kayley "You know, back home, my friends and I would tease each other about being in the stars."

"Really? Like what?"

Corinne pointed to the sky "Cassiopeia, the Queen, was Viveca. Because she's such a fashionista. " she pointed to another constellation "Renee was the Archer, well, because she uses bow and arrows a lot. And Aramina was the swan, because she loves Ballets and stuff. And one of her favorites is Swan Lake."

"And what was yours?"

Corinne pointed to it "I tried to talk them out of it. But my friends deemed me Perseus, the Hero. Louis was the Eagle, because of his dream to fly. And Monsieur Treville, our Captain was the bull." She chuckled "For various reasons."

Kayley laughed "Did you choose one for the bad guys?"

"Mm-hm." Corinne nodded "The crab. Or Cancer. They both seemed to fit a criminal."

Kaylwy sighed contentedly "You and your friends were close, huh?"

"Oh yeah. Inseparable… almost." The blond closed her eyes and began to sing softly "_**All for one, It's true**_

_**Together we know what to do.**_

_**Strong Hearts, Strong minds.**_

_**Fighting for what's right every time.**_

_**United… decided**_

_**We'll never be divided**_

_**All for one, One for all.**_"

Kayley smiled "I thought you didn't like singing."

Corinne straightened up and laughed "That's when we're trying to make progress. And here, the songs are soooo... Random!"

Kayley cocked her head "You don't just randomly sing?"

Corinne shrugged "To pass time on a boring day, yes. When we're in the middle of a mission, no."

Kayley curled up on the ground "Well, we'd better get some sleep. Tomorrow comes early."

"Yeah." Corinne agreed, leaning back against the root "Good night, Kayley."

"Good night, Corinne."

Corinne looked back up at the stars "Good night… my friends."

**(Thank you EVERYONE for your reviews! They mean SO much to me. Next chapter comes with a Review! Laterz!)**


	7. Looking through your eyes

**Early the next **morning, they were woken up by Ayden.

"Let me guess." Corinne said as she stretched "Wakey wakey eggs and Bakey. Time to get moving."

Garret laughed "Now quite, but close enough."

Kayley moaned as she stood up "Alright. Let's get moving before Rupert shows up."

The others agreed, so they set out. A couple of hours later, they came to a large tunnel of thorns.

Ayden flew ahead, then came back screeching loudly.

"Ayden's spotted Excalibur!" Garret said "It must be near! Come on let's go!"

Kayley grabbed Garret's hand and pulled him after the falcon. Corinne and the dragons followed.

Ayden flew up and grabbed something off of one of the thorns and dropped it in Kayley's hand "Look!" it was a belt "This must be from Excalibur." She looked around "But where is the sword."

"Someone must have taken it." Garret said.

Corinne stepped inside the large tunnel, her eyebrows raising "Or something. Look at the size of that foot!"

Kayley huffed and put her hands on her hips "Oh! Now we'll never find Excalibur in time!"

Corinne sighed "Here we go again."

Garret thought a second "If we follow these tracks we will."

"Well," Kayley huffed "This is all your fault."

"My fault?" Garret asked shocked.

"Kayley!" Corinne snapped "It is not Garret's fault. It's no one's!"

"Oh yes it is!" Kayley said, her hands planted firmly on her hips "If we hadn't stopped!"

Corinne looked up as the falcon came screeching to them "Ayden?"

"Quiet." Garret whispered

"We should have kept going!"

"Shh!" Corinne hissed as she watched Ayden fly around frantically.

"I have to save my mother."

"Please." Garret begged "I need to hear."

"Garret!" Corinne shouted "Look out!"

But it was too late, an arrow caught the boy in his side and he fell to the ground.

"Garret!" Kayley cried.

"Get them!" Rupert shouted as he and some of his army ran towards them.

"Get Garret out of here!" Corinne shouted as she ran between the villains and her friends "I'll deal with Rupert."

"But…"

"Go! Now!"

Kayley pulled Garret to his feet and helped him from the thorn tunnel.

Rupert's men were slicing at vines as they ran towards them… And the thorns started opening their eyes. They turned out to be large monsters covered in thorns with HUGE claws!

Corinne's mouth dropped open "Oh, you are kidding!"

"You're an odd girl." Rupert growled as he swung his huge sword at the blond.

Corinne ducked the blow "You know, I've been getting that _a lot _lately."

"Corinne!" Kayley shouted "Heads up!"

Corinne glanced back to see Kayley flick a vine at on one of the monsters. The end wrapped around the monster's arm, then with a yank, Kayley pulled him over.

Corinne gasped and leapt out of the way, just as the monster's claws crashed into the ground, the villains held underneath.

"We're trapped!" One of the mechanical men gasped.

Corinne sat up on her knees and looked at them "Really? I hadn't noticed." Then she jumped to her feet and helped Kayley basically carry Garret away.

"We need to get him out of the sun." Corinne said to the other girl. Just then, a thick cloud covered the sun and a cold raindrop hit her hand "Not like that."

Then the bottom fell out. Huge rain drops poured down on them, only adding to Garret's weight.

"I think I see a cave up ahead." Kayley said quietly.

Corinne nodded "Are you okay, Garret?"

"Yeah." The boy groaned as he gripped his side.

Corinne shook her head. He wasn't okay, and they all knew it. Just no one wanted to say it.

When they reached the cave, the two girls eased Garret down to the ground.

Corinne sat down on the other side of the cave and panted for breath, then she heard Kayley talking.

"I'm sorry. It's all my fault you were hurt."

Corinne looked over at the two. Kayley was placing some leaves on his wound.

"I was rambling on when I should have been quiet!" Kayley continued, tears streaming down her face "I'm no good to anyone!"

Corinne pushed some wet hair from her face as she watched Garret muster all the strength he had to roll over and place a hand on Kayley's shoulder.

"Sh." Garret said softly "You're wrong."

Corinne glanced up at the ceiling of the cave as some music started playing. She smiled and slightly rolled her eyes. She was starting to get used this.

_**Look at the sky, tell me what do you see? **_Garret sang

_**Just close your eyes and describe it to me.**_

_**The heavens are sparkling with starlight tonight.**_

_**That's what I see through your eyes.**_

Corinne leaned back into the wall and smiled. This was too beautiful.

_**I see the heavens, each time that you smile, **_Kayley continued the song

_**I feel your heartbeat just go on for miles.**_

_**Then suddenly I know my life is worth while**_

The leaves on Garret's side began to sparkled, and a few seconds later, his wound was healed.

_**That's what I see through your eyes. **_Kayley sang as she hugged him happily.

Corinne glanced over at the dragons to see Devon hug Cornwall till his eyes nearly popped out of his head.

Kayley pulled Garret to his feet, and together they left the cave singing:

_**Here in the night, I see the Sun**_

_**Here in the dark, our two hearts are one**_

_**It's out of our hands we can't stop what we have begun**_

_**And love just took me by surprise, **_

_**Looking through your eyes.**_

Corinne watched as they kept walking, seeming to forget that they had other people with them.

"Young and in love." Corinne chuckled quietly, thinking of the old line that her mother used to use. Then she was suddenly doused with water… or tears.

Devon was crying his heart out at the sweet scene, and thus, raining a downpour on Corinne and Cornwall, who were right beside him.

Cornwall grabbed a large leafed plant that was beside him and handed one to Corinne "Here."

Corinne shook her head and took it "Thank you." Then they continued to follow couple.

It turns out that some pods they ran into while following Garret and Kayley like the dragons… a lot.

Corinne laughed as she left the dragons to get themselves lose "Don't take too long." She called back to them. Then she spotted Kayley and Garret going over a log, hand in hand.

Corinne sighed as she leaned against a large rock and watched them "Oh, Louis. Will I ever see you again?"

**Louis stepped away **from the machine "Come on! Bring her back!"

But the machine didn't even make a sound "Please!"

A knock on the door caused him to jump. He cracked the door open and spotted the three musketeer girls standing outside.

"Hey, can we talk to Corinne a moment, please?"

Louis cringed slightly "She… She's not here. She… um… left. About an hour ago."

Viveca glanced at her two friends confused "Left? Left, where?"

"No clue." Louis mumbled.

"Well, I guess we'll go see if we can find her." Renee shrugged "Come on, girls."

Aramina waved to Louis "Good bye, Your Highness."

Louis nodded, then closed the door "I have to get her back! If I don't… I'm dead!"


	8. THe Ogre's Lair

Corinne was moseying along behind Garret, Kayley and the dragons as they followed the giant footprints.

Garret and Kayley were talking about something that Corinne couldn't hear, and the dragons were right behind them making sure 'Garret didn't try anything'.

"Uh-oh." Kayley suddenly said.

"What is it?" Garret asked.

"We've lost the tracks."

Corinne looked up "You don't think something that size could fly, do you?"

Just then a deep rumbling sound echoed around them.

"Tell me that was your stomach." Kayley said.

Garret shrugged "No. Just the Ogre."

"Ogre?" Devon repeated.

"_Just _the ogre?" Corinne questioned "Is there a _just _about an ogre?"

"No." Cornwall shook his head "Well, see ya. Have a nice life… whatever's left of it."

"What's so scary about ogres?" Kayley asked.

Suddenly a large skeleton of a dragon came crashing down over top of the three people.

"Their appetite!" Devon answered.

Corinne glanced around as the rumbling sound restarted, but got louder "Um, guys. I think the ogre's coming our way."

Ayden flew over top of them, screeching loudly.

"Quick!" Garret shouted "Get out of the way!"

Kayley flung Garret out, then she and Corinne dove for cover, just as a massive foot landed where they had just been standing.

Corinne gasped as the foot hit the ground less than a foot away from her "Ok, that's big."

The two girls looked up at the extent of the ogre.

'He is Huge!" Corinne exclaimed quietly.

As he walked, rocks and all sort of debris dropped from his massive form.

Corinne cringed as something hard whopped her on the top of the head "Ow." She groaned as she turned to see what it was.

Kayley gasped "It's the scabbard from Excalibur!" she stared after the ogre "It does have the sword."

Corinne stood up and nodded "Then, we'll just have to get it back."

"Come on." Garret said "The entrance to his lair isn't far from here."

"Um… are we actually going _into _his lair?" Devon asked.

Corinne nodded "Yeah. He didn't drop the sword." She rubbed her head "Thank goodness."

"Well, let's go!" Kayley said "We're running out of time!"

Garret led them up the side of the Ogre's mountain, till they came to an opening in the rocks "Alright, listen." He whispered "Ogres sleep during the day. We'll wait for it to fall asleep, then we grab the sword."

"Define we." Devon said.

Corinne pointed to him "You, you, me, Kayley and Garret. We."

"Sh! Quiet!" Garret said "The slightest noise and we're finished."

Corinne glanced around at the dark walkway, lined with stone and skeletons.

"Charming place." Devon said "I must get the name of his decorator."

Corinne chuckled softly "Tell me about it."

A few feet later, the tunnel opened up into a large room-like area that was nothing but rock and moss.

"What's he doing?" Garret asked.

"I don't see him." Kayley answered.

"He's here. I can smell him."

Corinne wrinkled her nose "Oh. And I thought that was the dragons."

"Hey!" Cornwall griped.

A loud gran came from the room and part of the floor started to move.

They all backed up against the wall, hoping they wouldn't be spotted.

"You're right, he is here." Kayley whispered.

"And has got good camouflage." Corinne added "Real good."

"Where's Excallibur?" Garret asked.

Corinne swallowed a laugh "You don't want to know."

"He's using at as a toothpick!" Kayley gasped.

Cornwall groaned "What's he going to be picking out of his teeth next? Three humans and a dragon!"

"Sh!" Corinne hissed.

"Tell me when he falls asleep." Garret instructed.

About five seconds later, the ogre laid down, causing the whole cave to jolt and shake then a loud snore followed.

"Let me guess." Cornwall said sarcastically "He fell asleep."

"Describe the layout." Garret said.

"There's a ledge, which hangs just above the sword." Kayley said "But it must be a twenty foot drop."

Corinne nodded "At least. It may even be twenty-five."

Garret held his stick up next to the dragons and compared Cornwall's size to it, then did the same with Corinne "Good."

Corinne glanced at the dragons, then let out a huff of air "Now I really do Wish Viveca were here. She could just flick a long vine and get easily!"

"Come on." Garret motioned to them "We'll form a human chain."

A few moments later, Devon and Cornwall were holding three dangling people over the side.

The dragons were holding onto Garret's feet, and Corinne's legs were latched over Garret's stick, and she was holding onto Kayley's feet.

"Lower!" Kayley called quietly "Down! More!"

Corinne glanced past Kayley to the sword. It was still two feet away! She heard a loud foot hit some rock, she glanced over and saw Rupert standing off to the side "Oh great." She mumbled "He's the last person I wanted to see right now!"

"Hey boss! Look!" One of the metal men shouted "It's Excall…"

Rupert shut him up by slamming the metal-spiked ball hands of one of the others into his face.

Corinne rolled her eyes "Totally empty in the brain area."

"A little more!" Kayley called up, seeiming oblivious to the fact that Rupert and his men were there.

"Walk this way." Rupert said to his men as he began to quietly walk across the rock ledge The Mechanical army followed, their metal clanking loudly.

Corinne watched them "I'd hate to hear stealth mode."

"Oh look!" Devon said as he spotted the villains "Oh no, It's him!" he took his hand off of Garret's foot to point.

"Hey!" Garret shouted.

Davon gasped and quickly regrabbed the foot, but not before the whole chain was jolted.

Corinne gasped as her knees unlatched and she fell, but her feet caught the stick, keeping from falling all the way. She was certainly glad that her skirt had been made to stay straight, no matter what angle you were in. She let out a breath "Well, are we close enough?" she asked teasingly.

"Perfect." Kayley answered.

But, that moment of glory was short lived as Rupert mounted his griffin. The flapping of the animal's wings stirred up some dust, causing him to sneeze loudly.

Corinne cringed "Oh dear." She looked back at the Ogre to see his large, yellow eye open.

"Uh-oh!" Kayley gasped "Nap time's over! Quick! Swing me back and forth."

So, they slowly started swinging.

"You are getting very sleepy." Kayley said softly "Sleeeeepy."

"Can you reach it?" Garret asked.

She grabbed the sword "I've got it!"

"Pull!" Garret shouted.

The Ogre started to sit up, and Rupert was flying at them. Not to mention, they were swinging wildly.

Corinne kept her grip on Kayley's feet "Hurry hurry hurry!"

They had just gotten back up when Rupert and the griffin reached them, but the ogre yawned, causing a strong current of air to blow the villains away.

"Nice shot." Corinne said as she jumped to her feet and they all ran form the room.

"Let go!" Cornwall shouted.

"Faster! Faster!" Devon added.

"Duck!" Corinne called as Rupert and the griffin flew over op of their heads, carrying a heavy stink with them "I don't even want to know." She caught up to the dragons as they left the cage.

"Whoa!" the dragons shouted as they skid to a stop.

Corinne looked down at the dead drop below them "Oi, this feels too familiar."

"There's no way out!" Devon shouted.

"There's one way out!" Kayley answered as she and Garret came out of the tunnel "You'll have to fly."

"Oh dear." Corinne mumbled.

"We can't fly!" Devon exclaimed "We explained that before our song."

Kayley slammed into them, knocking all of them over the edge.

"Houston," Cornwall said "We have a PROBLEM!"

Now, they were sliding down the cliff, on the stomach of a two headed dragon that was quite rubbery, which made it harder to stay on.

"Not sure if this is fun or not!" Corinne shouted over the noise of them sliding and the mechanical army sliding behind them.

"Ladies and Gentlemen!" Devon shouted "Please restore your seats to the upright position."

"Assume crash position and hope you don't smell your socks!" Cornwall added.

"Please remain calm!"

"And put away your sandwiches!"

"Turbulence!"

"Hold on gang! I think we're going in!"

"Help! Mayday! Mayday!" Devon finished "We know you have enjoyed this! Thank you for flying Dragon Air!"

Then they splashed into a pond, causing Garret to fly off one side, and Corinne to fly off the other. Kayley managed to stay on the dragons.

Corinne broke through the surface and shook the water off of her face "This mission contains a lot of water."

"Tell you what." Cornwall said to Kayley "Next time you try to fly, and we'll hold on!"

Kayley looked down at the sword that was in her hand and smiled brightly "We did it. We did it! I can't believe it! we did it!"

Garret stood up and leaned against his stick "Congratulations."

"Wow." Kayley said as she pulled the sword from the scabbard to look at it 'So this is Excallibur."

Devon and Cornwall started fighting over who should hold it.

Corinne stepped out of the water and wrung the end of her skirt out "Seriously."

"No!" Garret called above the ruckus "Excalibur only belongs in the hands of Arthur. Come on. The end of the Forest isn't too far away."

**Louis threw another **piece of paper into the waste basket rubbed his head "Why won't anything work!" he shook his head as he looked at the machine "What if I can't bring her back?" he walked over to a window and saw the three musketeer girls talking to Treville, probably asking if he'd seen Corinne "What will her friends do without her? How will _I_ live without her?"


	9. Rupert gets Excalibur

**Corinne walked slowly **behind the others, her mind far away. Her friends, her family, her life. If she never got back, they would have to live without her. Or would she eventually just vanish from their memory? Would that fight on the rooftop of the castle have never happened? If it didn't , then Louis would be dead! She sighed "This is impossible."

"Think about how to get home again?" Garret asked.

"Yeah." Corinne let out a big puff of air "Will the future change? Or will it stay the same, just without me there."

"I don't know." Garret answered "You mother is probably worried."

"If she even knows." Corinne ducked underneath a low hanging branch "That's another thing. While days are passing here, is time standing still there? Or has it actually been two days there too?"

"You ask a lot of questions." Garret said as he shook his head "But… I must admit. If I were in your shoes, I'd probably be wondering to."

"Speaking of family and friends," Kayley spoke up "Do you think my mother's safe?"

Garret smiled "If she's anything like you, I'm sure she'd fine."

Devon's eyebrows furrowed and he opened his mouth to say something, but Corinne grabbed his muzzle "Not a word."

"Let's hurry." Garret said "There's not much time left."

Corinne pushed some wayward hair from her face as she stepped around a large rock.

"The first two-headed dragons in Camelot!" Cornwall gushed "We'll be famous!"

Corinne turned around and looked at the two dragons. Did they ever quit?

"I can us on the poster now." Devon continued "Presenting the WONDERFUL Devon! And his little head Cornwall."

Corinne raised an eyebrow "Yeah. As Camelot's most wanted."

Cornwall frowned "You don't have a big sense of humor, do ya?"

Corinne rolled her eyes and smiled "Come on. We don't want to get left behind."

But, the Dragons continued their argument.

"Garret!" Kayley gasped "Up ahead. The sky!"

"Then end of the Forbidden Forest." Garret said.

Kayley went to run, but her hand in Garret's stopped her progress.

"It's okay." Garret said, releasing her hand "Go ahead." Kayley smiled, then ran towards the clearing. Garret sighed "I'll be… right behind you."

Corinne stared at Garret. He was so… sad. Almost like… he was about to lose something precious to him "Garret?"

But the dragons arguing interrupted her "Who don't you shut up." Cornwall snapped "How about Cornwall, and his obnoxious talking wart!"

Garret swung his stick at them "Knock it off."

"I don't know what's eating this guy!" Cornwall said, pointing at Garret's back.

"Envy, poor Lad." Devon answered.

"Of what?" Corinne asked "Maybe, it's the arguing."

The two dragons looked at each other, then shook their heads "Nah!"

Corinne shook her head "Absolutely impossible."

Kayley gasped as she pushed back a branch to reveal Camelot in the distance "Oh, it's so beautiful!"

Corinne nodded "Yes, it is." She felt the homesick feeling in the pit of her stomach grow as she looked at the city.

Kayley turned to Garret "I wish you could see it."

"I have seen it." Garret said as he pulled Excalibur off his back and handed it to her "And there was no place for me."

Kayley took the sword and stared after the boy confused "Garret? What's wrong?"

"Take Excalibur to Arthur," Garret said "You don't have much time." Then he headed back into the woods.

But Kayley ran in front of him "We'll deliver the sword together."

"No." Garret answered "You do it. I…" he shook his head "I don't belong in that world." Then he stepped around her and continued walking.

"But you belong in mine." Kayley whispered, before slowly walking away.

Corinne shook her head and watched as Kayley went one way, and Garret went the other "This isn't right." She said to herself as she followed Garret.

_**Like every tree, stand on its own**_

She heard him sing slowly

_**Reaching for the sky I stand alone**_

Ayden apparently was trying to get Garret to turn around, but he refused.

"You don't understand." He said to the bird "In Camelot, she'd only see me through their eyes. Not a knight, not a man. Not anything.

_**I share my world, with no one else**_

_**All by myself I stand alone.**_"

Corinne leaned back against a tree and looked back in Kayley's direction, then back at Garret. They needed each other, but she knew she'd never be able to convince Garret to come, so she left him, and ran to catch up with Kayley who was walking slowly running her thumb over the symbol on the scabbard.

"Forget about him." Cornwall was saying "You're better off alone. He looks funny. He even walks funny. People throw darts at him!"

"Do you honestly think that is helping?" Corinne snapped.

"Yes, how could you be so cold blooded?" Devon asked.

"I'm a reptile." Cornwall retorted, sticking his tongue out for extra measure.

Corinne groaned "Seriously? Can either of you take anything seriously!?"

But, they didn't even seem to here "Listen to me, you twit!" Devon said "Kayley deserves someone who will love her. Someone who will hold her in his arms…"

"Stop!" Corinne shouted, both of the dragons looked at her in shock "Look. Garret is her perfect match. They found each other, and nothing is going to change that." She pointed to where Kayley was disappearing around a corner "As soon as we deliver this sword, She is going to come running back to get him, if she doesn't do it before."

The dragons stared at her blankly.

"How do you know that?" Devon asked.

Corinne sighed "Because, I'm a girl. And one that knows what it feels like when…" she shook her head "Forget it." Then she turned and walked after Kayley.

"I think we've made a new enemy." Devon whispered.

Cornwall shook his head "No, you've made a new enemy!"

Corinne groaned as she went to go around the corner "Dragons!" then she gasped and dodged behind a rock. Rupert had Kayley!

Corinne watched as Rupert pulled Excalibur from its scabbard "Ah. Excalibur, mine, forever!" he pointed the sword at her "You've been quite annoying. For a girl."

Corinne gritted her teeth "He hasn't experienced an annoying girl yet. But he really is asking for it!"

Just then, the two dragons came walking by, talking about stuff-and-nonsense.

Corinne reached out, grabbed Devons neck and swung them both behind the rock "Sh!"

"What's going on?" Cornwall whispered.

Corinne pointed "It's Rupert."

"And he's got Kayley!" Devon gasped as he peeked over the edge.

"I've waited ten years to hold this sword." Rupert laughed "And now, I'll make sure I hold it forever." He pulled a small bottle of green liquid from his armour.

Corinne gapsed "Oh no. He isn't."

"Prepare!" Rupert shouted as he popped the lid off the bottle "For the dawning! Of a new age!" then he dropped the green potion onto his hand holding the sword, Green magic shot to the sky, forming a dark cloud above them..

Corinne clamped a hand over her mouth and shook her head _"No. No!"_

When the magic settled, Rupert's hand was now metal, and Excalibur was permanently attached "Oh, that's hot!" Rupert said as he blew on now metal hand.

Kayley fell to her knees in defeat.

"Don't cry, little girl." Rupert said mockingly "I'll make sure Arthur gets it back. Or gets it in the back." He laughed "As the case may be. Throw her in the wagon." He looked around "Oh, where is that blond friend of yours?"

Kayley didn't answer, so Rupert shrugged "Oh well. What can one weak blond do anyways."

Corinne clamped her other hand over her mouth. Her temper was about to skyrocket! But she was going to need help. She pointed to the dragons, then pointed back towards the forbidden forest.

The dragons caught the message and began to head in that direction.

"Watch out Rupert." Corinne growled "You have done gone and made me mad. Really Mad." Then she ran after the dragons.

**(Thank you everyone for you reviews! I am having SO much fun writing this! When this story is over, there will be more crossovers! I've got SO many ideas! I hope you have enjoyed reading! If you have any suggestions, feel free to PM me! Laterz!)**


	10. Rescuing the King

"Where is he?" Corinne mumbled to herself, trying to spot the boy anywhere.

Ayden flew up to her and screeched, then led the way.

"Garret! There's an emergency!" Corinne called as soon as she saw him.

"Yes, Kayley's been captured!" Devon said.

"And Rupert's got Excalibur!" Cornwall added.

"What!?" Garret gasped "Take me to her! Come on Ayden."

The falcon screeched happily and followed.

"But what's worse." Corinne said, as the Dragons went rambling ahead of them "We can't just get Excalibur back. Rupert used some sort of potion to permanently attach it to his hand!"

Garret groaned "Great."

"I kn…" Corinne's voice trailed off as she spotted the dragons. They were… flying!

"Yeah." Cornwall said "We'll show him a thing or two. Won't we?"

"Garret." Corinne said slowly "They're flying."

"Yes!" Devon answered his brother "We will!"

Garret swung his stick under them "You're flying."

Devon gasped "He's right! We are flying!"

"I did it!" Cornwall shouted happily.

Corinne groaned "Here we go again."

"I'm great!" Cornwall continued "I love me I did it!"

Corinne spotted a large mud puddle right beneath the dragons, and nonchalantly stepped behind Garret.

"Excuse me you Ego-maniac you mean I did it!" Devon said, beating Cornwall on the head.

"Oh yeah?" Cornwall answered "You little…"

Then they fell, right into the mud puddle. Mud flew everywhere, and all over Garret.

Peeked out from behind Garret's back and smiled "Thanks."

Garret groaned "Don't you get it? The only reason you can't fly is because you can't agree on anything!" he shook the mud off of his hand "There must be something you agree on. You both love Kayley… don't you?"

"Ouch." Corinne mumbled, then she glanced down at the dragons who seemed to be contemplating the thought.

"Yes." They finally answered.

"Well the, do it for Kayley." Corinne said "As well as for Camelot. Rupert and his men are probably already at the fence."

The dragons crawled out of the mud and shook themselves off.

"Right." Devon said "Then…"

"We agree." Cornwall finished. They turned around so their back was facing Corinne and Garret "Climb on."

Corinne sighed "I guess we don't have much of a choice, do we?"

Garret shook his head "Unfortunately, no."

So they climbed on, and the dragons took to the sky.

"Look!" Corinne pointed a few moments later "The wagons! They're in the city!"

"I see that!" Devon said.

"I saw it first!" Cornwall shouted.

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Guys!" Corinne cried frantically as they began to quickly descend "Five thousand feet in the air! Do not want to hit the ground! It hurts!" she blew a strand of hair out of her face "Trust me."

"Oh." The dragons said in unison "We saw it at the same time."

Corinne sighed with relief as they began to ascend again.

"In case we never make it to Camelot." Garret said, the slightest tease in his voice "It was a pleasure meeting you, Corinne."

The girl laughed "Likewise, Garret."

"Look!" Devon shouted "There's Kayley!"

"Where is she?" Garret asked.

Corinne groaned "About to be eaten by the griffin!"

"What!?"

Kayley was standing on a wooden bridge sort of thing. But when the griffin flew at her, she jumped to the wall, where two mechanical men came at her, one of them with knife hands.

"Hurry!" Corinne said to the dragons "Or she'll fall right off!"

"Right!" Cornwall said, then they swooped towards the wall.

Kayley stepped up onto the edge of the wall, trying to avoid the swinging knives. Then, she leaned too far back and fell. But she was pushed back up by Garret's stick.

"Garret!" she cried happily "You came back!"

"Heads up!" Garret warned.

So Kayley ducked just as the dragons swung their tail around and knocked the two men off the wall.

"Sorry I'm late." Garret said as he jumped off of the dragon's back "I hate flying coach."

Kayley laughed slightly, then hugged him, which he gladly returned.

"I hate to break the moment." Corinne said "But…"

Kayley looked up just then and gasped "You're flying!"

"Yes." Devon said "We're frequent flyers now!"

Corinne shook her head as she jumped from their back to the wall "We have company!" she pointed to where another metal man was coming "Duck!" she shouted as he shot an arrow from his hand. She felt the wind from it as it passed overhead. A few seconds later, a thatch of blond hair fell over her left eye. Apparently, she hadn't ducked quick enough. The arrow had caught the top lair of her hair, so now she some rugged side bangs .Corinne stared at it for a moment, before she groaned "Vivieca is going to kill me!"

"Don't hurt our friends!" Cornwall shouted.

"Yeah!" Devon agreed. Then they sent the man flying over the wall "That will teach him to mess with dragons and Co.!"

"Where's Rupert?" Garret asked.

"He's got the king trapped inside!" Kayley answered "There's no way in!"

"The king?" Garret thought for a second "Wait! I know a way! Through the stables!"

Just then, the Griffin popped up, screaming loudly.

The three ducked back quickly. But there was nowhere to hide!

Ayden flew over and knocked the griffin in the head, then flew off. The enraged griffin followed.

Several more mechanical men came running at the trio on the wall.

Corinne looked around for some escape, but there was none "Where are the dragons when you _really _need them?" she mumbled.

"Look." Kayley pointed down to where a wagon of hay was sitting "Jump!" She grabbed Garret's hand and pulled him down, Corinne followed.

When they landed in the wagon, the horse it was connected let out a shrill whinny, then took off running.

Corinne pushed out of the hay "Who's driving!?" she called to Kayley as she was thrown to the other side of the wagon.

"Garret! What are you doing!?" Kayley shouted.

"I'm driving!" the boy answered.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?"

"No problem! Hang on!"

Corinne held her breath as she attempted to stay on the swerving wagon.

"Garret! On you left!" Kayley shouted, and the wagon lurched right "Your other left. Garret! Right!"

"Coming through!" Garret shouted.

Then the wagon ran into one of the mechanical men, causing it to overturn and throw its passengers. Thankfully, they landed on a pile of sack of flour.

"See." Garret said "That wasn't so bad. Was it?"

Corinne pushed the hair out of her face "Next time, let me drive."

Kayley just laughed and laid back into the sacks "Well, at least we're at the stables."

They got to their feet, and Garret led them to the secret passageway "These tunnels lead to the round table."

"I wonder if this is the same castle that here in five hundred years." Corinne said "If it is, I know where there's a musketeer training room… that probably doesn't exist yet."

"You might have to duck." Garret warned as they entered the damp passage way "And watch out for rats."

Corinne nodded "No problem."

"I can't see." Kayley whispered.

"Don't worry." Garret said as he took her hand "I'll be your eyes."

Corinne smiled "Sweet." She whispered under her breath. Then she spotted a staircase up ahead "I think we're almost there."

Garret nodded "Yes, we are." When they reached the correct spot, he pushed on a tile above their heads "Here. Help me."

The two girls got up beside him and pushed the large tile over.

"Look." Corinne whispered, pointing to where Rupert, and who she assumed was King Arthur, were on a large, round table.

"I'm going to have more fun getting rid of you!" Rupert shouted, swinging his sword at the king, who was dodging it the best he could "Than when I got rid of Sir Lionel!"

Kayley balled her hands into fists and gritted her teeth. Then she looked around and spotted a ladder that led up to where a large beam was tied to a piece of rope, that connected to somewhere on the roof.

"Kayley, no." Garret said as she began to climb.

Corinne shook her head "I don't think that's a good idea." She whispered hoarsely.

"I may not survive!" King Arthur said "But you'll never destroy the ideals of Camelot!"

"Well," Rupert sneered "I've got to start somewhere." He reached down and grabbed the king by his shirt front "Say Hello, to your new king!"

Arthur grabbed the man's hand and glared "You're no king." He said through gritted teeth.

"You're right." Rupert said "Perhaps, I'm more of a god!" he picked up Arthur and threw him across the table.

Corinne was about to run over and try to keep Rupert away from the king, when Kayley shouted from her post "Hey Rupert!"

Rupert spun around "You!"

Kayley was standing on the large beam, which was hanging halfway over the edge of the platform she was standing on "I will not serve a false king!" then she stepped on the end that was hanging off, causing the beam to fall. It flew through the air, with her on it, and smashed into the villain, then threw them both out the window.

"Garret." Corinne said as she quickly ran towards the table "Go help Kayley!" then she ran to the King "Are you alright?" she asked.

Arthur nodded weakly "Go… help your friends."

Corinne looked out of the busted window, then back at him "Are you sure you'll be okay?"

Arthur laid a hand on one of her shoulders "Yes. Please, go."

Corinne nodded, then got to her feet and jumped out the window.

She spotted Kayley, her back to a large stone that had vines growing around it. Rupert raised his sword "Perhaps I can help you out!"

Garret came up behind the villain just then, and Rupert spun his sword around and cut his stick in half.

Garret gasped and dropped to his knees. Trying frantically to find his stick.

"Whoopsy-daisy." Rupert sneered "You probably need that." He grabbed Garret by his shirt and threw him over to Kayley "Where's your _pigeon _now?"

Corinne looked around. Where was Ayden? She shook her head and pulled out her sword "Hey!" she shouted "Leave them alone!"

Rupert turned to face her, the same evil smirk on his face "Oh look. It's blondie. What are you going to do?"

Corinne glanced over at Kayley who was pulling Garret to his feet. If she could just get them a few more seconds, they could probably get a plan. Kayley had told her what happened when someone challenged the sword. But, that was a risk she'd have to take for her friends… for everyone.

Rupert charged at her, Excalibur held high.

Corinne bit her bottom lip. She knew exactly what was coming. As soon as the two blades connected, Corinne was sent flying through the air, where she rammed into the wall and sank to the ground, her sword falling from her hand.

**(Sorry you had to wait so long for this chapter folks! Thank you everyone fro your reviews and Support Laterz!)**


	11. The End

"Corinne!" Kayley gasped.

"And now, for you." Rupert laughed as he turned back to the couple.

"Hold you ground until the last possible moment." Kayley whipered.

Garret nodded "Yes. And you give the signal."

"Two, for the price of one." Rupert said, pointing his sword at them "This must be my lucky day!" then he thrusted at them.

"Now!" Kayley shouted as she and Garret jumped back.

The sword sank into the stone.

"Oh no." Rupert gasped "Not the stone!" He tried furiously to pull the sword from the stone, which was now glowing. Then, a bright blue wave shot from the stone through the whole kingdom. Corinne shook her head and opened her eyes. She watched as Rupert turned to ashes, which were pulled into the air. Then, all became silent. Nothing was left of Rupert, except for a shoulder pad that fell back to earth.

Kayley ran over to Garret and hugged him, then they both went and helped Corinne to her feet.

"Are you alright?" Kayley asked.

"Oh yeah." Corinne answered "I'm kind of used to my head hitting something hard." She shook off the dizziness.

"Thank you." King Arthur said as he stepped out the window.

"It was our honor." Kayley said

Corinne walked over to the stone and pulled Excalibur out "Here." She said, handing it to the king.

Arthur stared at the sword for a long moment, then he looked up at her "How…"

"What?" Corinne asked. She looked around, Kayley was staring at her dumbfounded too "What?"

Arthur chuckled quietly "We'll discuss this later." He smiled at each of them in turn "But for now, Camelot owes you their thanks and gratitude. You saved us all."

***Two months later***

Kayley stepped through the double doors that led into the throne room. She was wearing the long white dress that her mother had been making for her. Her hair was down and a wreath of daisies was around her head.

Corinne stood off to the side beside Lady Juliana, and smiled "Perfect."

Lady Juliana nodded "It is. Isn't it?"

Corinne pushed her accidental bangs out of her face. Lady Juliana had tried to make them look better, but it didn't work. So they had decided to just leave them alone.

"Kayley." Juliana called to her daughter as she passed "You forgot this." She placed Sir Lionel's shield into her hands "Take it. It's yours."

Kayley smiled, then went and took her place beside Garret. After conducting the wedding, Arthur had them bow before him.

"I dub thee, Sir Garret." He said, gently placing the sword on the boy's shoulder, then moved it to Kayley's "I dub thee, Lady Kayley." Everyone began to cheer loudly as King Arthur said "Thank You for saving Camelot. You have reminded us that a Kingdom's strength is not in based on the strength of the king. But the strength of the people! From this day forward, you will both sit as knights of the round table!"

The cheers got louder, then music started and people began to dance.

Arthur took the shield from Kayley so she and Garret could dance.

Corinne watched the dancers, then walked over to a window and gazed out at the surrounding hills.

"Beautiful, huh?" King Arthur said, stepping up beside her.

Corinne nodded "It is." She sighed "I really am starting to think I'm here for good."

Arthur chuckled "Is it all that bad in the past?" then he shook his head "I still can't believe that you're from five hundred years in the future."

Corinne shrugged "I know. Sometimes, I find myself forgetting." She looked up at him "But, I remember when I remember who's king."

"I wanted to tell you something." Arthur leaned against the window, amusement evident on his face "Do you remember when you pulled Excalibur from the stone?"

"Yes." She shook her head "Everyone was staring at me like I had just sprouted wings."

"I'll tell you why." Arthur pulled Excalibur from its scabbard and handed it to her "As engraved on the sword. Only the true heir can pull the sword from the stone."

Corinne gasped "Oh. And I… pulled it out."

"Yes." Arthur took the sword back from her and returned it to its place "So, tell me. How well do you know the king in your time?"

Corinne blushed "Really well, Your Highness."

Arthur patted her shoulder "Now, you know something that he may not know yet." He patted her shoulder, then walked away.

Corinne shook her head, and watched Kayley and Garret dance.

"Isn't this everything you've ever wanted?" Kayley asked happily.

"Um…" Garret said. Then he spun her to him "Not quite, everything." He bent down and kissed her.

Corinne chuckled softly "I happy for you." She whispered." The next thing she knew, a bright yellow light surrounded her. Was it possible? She closed her eyes "Please take me home."

**Louis sighed as **he stared at the machine "It's hopeless." He shook his head and walked from the room "Her friends will have to figure out sooner or later." With that, he left the room.

Five minutes later, the room was filled with a yellow light, and when it disappeared, Corinne was standing in the room.

She looked around "I'm back." She gasped. Then she laughed "I'm back! Louis!" then she ran from the room.

**Louis slowly approached **the three musketeer girls "Um… girls."

"Yes, Your Highenss?" Renee said as the three turned to face them.

"Have you seen Corinne?" Viveca asked before Louis had a chance to talk "It's not like her to disappear for several hours without telling anyone."

"That's what I wanted to tell you." Louis said slowly "Well… you see… I was trying something, and well… Corinne ended up being the victim… and…"

"Louis!" Corinne's voice reached them from the top of the castle steps.

Louis spun around, his eyes growing wide 'You…"

She flew down the stairs and threw her arms around his neck "Don't worry about mentioning this to my friends." She whispered.

Louis sighed with relief "No problem."

Viveca suddenly gasped loudly "YOU TRIED TO CUT HER HAIR!?"

Louis looked at Viveca confused, then looked back at Corinne and for the first time noticed the blond hair hanging over her left eye "What happened?" he whispered.

Corinne laughed "You don't want to know." She could only imagine how bad he would feel if he knew he had landed her right in the middle of a dangerous situation.

"Come on!" Viveca grabbed Corinne's hand and drug her towards their apartment "I _have _to fix your hair!"

Corinne laughed again, the flashed Louis a smile before running to keep up with her friends.

"**Oi! Corinne what **possessed you to allow him to even try to cut your hair!" Viveca cried as she resituated the blonde's hair for the tenth time.

Corinne just rolled her eyes "Is it that bad?"

"I was born making people look beautiful." Viveca huffed "But this, is impossible! It looked like it was cut with a knife!"

Aramina plopped down on her and pulled a book out of a box nearby "Well, I'm reading."

"Let me guess." Renee groaned "Romeo and Juliet."

"Nope." Aramina shook her head "This one is actually a bit of History." She held up the large brown book "It's in the twelfth century, when King Arthur was ruling. And this man named Rupert tried to take it over using Magic."

Corinne gasped leapt from her chair and lurched for the book.

"Hey!" Aramina squealed "What's up with you?"

Viveca was staring dumbstruck at her hand, where she was holding a large lock of blond hair that Corinne had accidentally caused her to cut when she had moved suddenly.

"Do you really have to read that one?" Corinne asked.

Aramina hugged the book "It's one of my favorites!"

"Corinne! Sit back down!" Viveca grabbed the blond's arm and shoved her back into the chair.

Aramina opened her book and began reading. After a few minutes, she ever so slowly said "Oooookaaaaay."

"What?" Renee asked.

"Listen to this." Aramina said "This is the story of how _three _young people risked their lives to save all of France form the villain Rupert."

Corinne cringed. So she _had _changed the past! And had even changed the books!

"So?" Viveca asked, turning to face the red head.

"The last tim ei read it, there were only two." Aramina answered "A couple that had fallen in love. But now it's three."

"What are the names?" Renee asked.

"Kayleym Garret, and… Corinne."

All eyes turned to the blond who's head was laying on the vanity table in front of her.

"Corinne…" they said in unison.

**(The END! I hope you enjoyed, everyone! I had a blast writing this story! Let me know what you think! Laterz! P.S Thanks for all the reviews!)**


End file.
